pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Helioptile
|} Helioptile (Japanese: エリキテル Erikiteru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Helioptile is a small, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Its body is pale yellow, while its feet and the tip of its tail are black. The top of its head is black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between the eyes. It has two long, black pointed frills with yellow tips hanging from the sides of its head, which can stiffen and unfold. These frills have cells which generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. It has large eyes with blue irises and white pupils. Helioptile can generate its own energy from sunlight, so it can thrive without food; it will still eat if needed. It lives in deserts. It and its evolution, are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Helioptile made its debut in The Journalist from Another Region!, under the ownership of Alexa. It is Alexa's companion Pokémon, often climbing on her back. Helioptile and were the first Generation VI Pokémon to appear in an episode of the anime. In The Cave of Trials!, a in Geosenge Town purchased a to evolve his Helioptile into a . This prompted to reveal that he had used a Sun Stone to evolve his own that appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret! A Helioptile appeared in Making Friends and Influencing Villains!. Minor appearances A Helioptile appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, Battling With a Clean Slate! and even in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I and Garchomp's Mega Bond! at Professor Sycamore's lab. A photo of Helioptile appeared in Summer of Discovery!. A Trainer's Helioptile appeared in a picture in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Three Helioptile appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. A Helioptile appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Trainer's Helioptile appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Trainer's Helioptile appeared in XY135. Two Helioptile appeared in XY138, each belonging to a different Trainer. Pokédex entries 's Unova-based Pokédex couldn't recognize Helioptile due to it being a Kalos Pokémon.)}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Alexa owns a Helioptile, named Heli, which debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Helioptile appears in the background of the stage. Trophy information A very timid Pokémon that makes its home in arid deserts. The necktie-like frills on either side of its head can be stretched out to absorb sunlight, which Helioptile then uses to generate electricity. Thanks to this energy source, it can even survive without food. If your phone runs out of battery in the desert, why not ask this guy for help? Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Electric)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 483}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Glare|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |} Evolution |no2=695 |name2=Heliolisk |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia *Helioptile is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 289. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Helioptile and . *Helioptile is the only non- Pokémon that evolves by using a . Origin Helioptile is probably based on s, though its frills also resemble those found on . It may also be based on the , a salamander that can . Its ability to learn may be a reference to the , a reptile capable of running on water for short distances. Like what its German name suggests, Helioptile may be based on the too. Additionally, it shares few resemblances to the . Name origin Helioptile is a combination of ἥλιος (Ancient Greek for sun), heliophile (organism attracted to large amounts of sunlight), and reptile. Erikiteru may be a combination of , エリマキトカゲ erimaki tokage (frill-necked lizard), and 照る teru (to shine). In other languages , , and |fr=Galvaran|frmeaning=From and the genus |es=Helioptile|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Eguana|demeaning=From and iguana |it=Helioptile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=목도리키텔 Mokdorikitel|komeaning=From and elekiter |zh_yue=發電蜥 Faatdihnsīk|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=傘電蜥 Sǎndiànxī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=हिलियपटाइल Helioptile|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хелиоптайл Khelioptayl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Clemont's Helioptile External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Sun Stone Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Eguana fr:Galvaran it:Helioptile ja:エリキテル pl:Helioptile zh:伞电蜥